Truly Madly Deeply
by Azn Muffin
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC! Sakura's dieing and she remebers some of the highlights of her life with Neji. This was written for a challenge. Hope you like it!


A/N: I titled this _Truly Madly Deeply _because I included some of the lyrics in the story. It was written for a challenge given to me by Evan so I hope you like it. No character death!

**Truly Madly Deeply**

Sakura lay there in a pool of her own crimson blood. She was turning pale and cold. Her eyes were closing and everything was becoming blurry and silent. She was dieing. And the last thing she would remember would be her husband Neji trying to tell her something. He had taken off his ANBU mask and was trying to keep her alive in anyway possible. She wanted to tell him "Neji please don't cry. I love you," but that seemed impossible. It's funny how her dying moment seemed so filled with liveliness. Her life flashed before her like when she had first encountered Orochimaru's gen jutsu with Sasuke back in the Forest of Death.

_Flashback 1_

Many times before she had imagined it, but now…..she did have to close her eyes because it was standing right before her. Sasuke was brought back to Konoha dead. Now what did she have? She became stronger for this purpose. To bring him back and for Naruto…and all of Konoha. She needed _someone_ to run to and cry on for hours, but Naruto was not here. He was unconscious and currently being treating by Tsunade. She broke down and started crying like she hadn't since she was twelve, when someone lifted her up. She looked to see the face of her ANBU teammate Neji, and without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him and cried. All that she needed had surely come.

_Flashback two_

Neji had finally worked up enough nerve to ask Sakura to marry him. After dinner he had taken her to the bridge were team seven used to meet. So many memories were there, and now a new one would be made. Neji wasn't really good at this because it made him feel vulnerable so he proposed rather plainly. "Sakura close your eyes," he said. She smiled and closed her eyes. He took her hand and placed a white gold ring with a tiny diamond cherry blossom. When Sakura opened her eyes they became watery at the sight, while Neji just stared at her with a nervous look only visible to those who knew him well.

"N-Neji I-I…I d-don't know w-what to s-say…" she stuttered. "Well, you could say yes" he said. Suddenly their lips crashed and Sakura kissed him furiously. When the aftershock wore off Neji kissed back until the lack of oxygen forced them to part. "I take that as a yes?" he asked. "Hell ya!" Sakura smiled. A second later Sakura jumped away from him an closed her eyes. "Saku-"sshhhh!" she said still keeping her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "What was that about? You need to keep your guard up, Sakura, if someone decided to attack you would get harmed." Neji asked. Sakura sighed "There was a shooting star and I had to make a wish. I haven't seen one of those since the last time team seven was all together. She said sadly. "What did you wish for?" Neji asked circling his arms around her tiny petite waist. "I wished that Naruto would come home safely…and that everyone I care for would know that and be kept safe" Sakura put looked into his pearly silver eyes. "And that would be happy and in love forever" She said kissing his cheek. Inside Neji felt so happy he could cry tears of joy because of all the love and all the certainty that she would always love him. That night they spent under the stars dreaming of their wishes coming true in each other's arms.

_Flashback 3_

Their wedding had been simple and beautiful. It was something she would never forget especially their vows. When Neji held her hand and looked into her eyes she started crying. "Sakura, I love you with everything I have. I want to be your hope, your love, and everything that you need. I promise to be strong and faithful because I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living and a deeper meaning for my life. If I told you that I would protect and love you until the day I die that would be a lie because I will _always _love you. I am truly madly and deeply in love with you, Sakura and that will never change," Sakura started crying and smiling even more. "Haruno Sakura, do you take this man, Neji, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" Cha_!!! Like hell I do!!! _"Hyuga Neji do you take this woman, Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "Hn" Neji said answered out of habit. "Excuse me?" Neji's face turned red. "I do" "You may now kiss the bride". Their first kiss was romantic, but ended when they remembered that people were watching. But Neji would make sure to make up for this on their wedding night.

_End of flashbacks_

Now she was dieing and there were many promises that hadn't been fulfilled. She was going to leave his life the way his father had and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work, and since she was the team's medic no one else could help her. The ring she wore on a chain was now dirtied with red. He held her hand as if trying to warm it, but it was turning cold. There was only one thing he could do, but it would put her in danger. He picked up her limp form and ran as quick as he could to Konoha's hospital leaving a trail o f blood. When they go there they were greeted by Shizune, who as soon as she saw Sakura yelled "Tsunade! It's Sakura! Hurry she's loosing blood rapidly. They took her from Neji's arms and immediately rushed her into the ER.

Hours later the Godaime came out. "Neji I-how is she?! Is she okay?! Tell me!" the Hokage yanked the Hyuga prodigy off of her and threw him down roughly. "Cool it Hyuga. You can go in and see her, but keep it low or I'll kick you out myself" With that Neji quickly rushed to where Sakura was. He held his breath and walked in. Inside he was relieved to see the love of his life laying there blood free and without the cuts and bruises. He sat there and watched her until he heard a slight whisper. "…N-Neji?" Neji's gaze shot to Sakura's face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth barely made enough sound to hear. "Neji I love too. Truly, madly, and deeply in love with you." She smiled and tried to say something else but Neji put his finger to her lips "Sshh its okay Sakura I know. Go back to sleep I love you too. I'll be here when you wake up I promise" Sakura closed her eyes and went back to sleep this time dreaming of the times to _come _in her life.


End file.
